


The Chronicles of Drunk Alexander Lightwood

by gleefulannie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, everyone's talking about drunk alec and i really need to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulannie/pseuds/gleefulannie
Summary: When Alec drinks he tends to ask a lot of questions, blurt out confessions of love, and is overall quite adorable. Magnus loves seeing the shadowhunter like this, it is when he is the most carefree and at peace, he is also very amusing.--Multiple little drabbles about drunk Alec lots of fluff





	The Chronicles of Drunk Alexander Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> This is also dedicated to Madi because she inspired me to actually write it she's the bestest. Also shout out bghunter on twitter one of their tweets inspired this as well. 
> 
> Warning: you may want to call a dentist this is so sweet it may give you a cavity

"Magnus?" Alec lazily rolled his head to the side to look up at his boyfriend. 

Magnus' eyes looked away from the night sky to look at Alec. He smiled, his boyfriend was way more beautiful than all the stars in the sky. "Hmm?"

"Did you portal us to Mars?" 

Magnus let out a laugh, he had heard Alec say some very strange things drunk, but this was out there, even for him. "What?"

"Because I feel like we're no longer on planet earth, but the planet of loooove." He exaggerated the last word and said it in a sing-songy way.

"Oh Darling." Magnus laughed, like really laughed. The kind of laughing where his eyes and nose crinkled and he was the most beautiful goddamn thing Alec had ever seen. "Mars is the planet of war."

"Oh." Alec looked down at their hands, intertwined in his lap. 

Magnus squeezed his hand and kissed him on the forehead. "Though I can't portal us between planets, you make me feel like I'm on Venus."

Alec looked at him with the biggest, dopiest smile. "The planet of love?"

Magnus reciprocated his smile. "Yes, the planet of love." 

Alec had a long, exhausting day at the institute. He had multiple meetings and then there was a demon attack downtown he only trusted himself to lead. He needed to relax, and some champagne and a lot of Magnus helped him do that.

"Have you ever been to Antarctica?" 

Drunk Alec was the cutest being Magnus had ever seen, he also liked to ask a lot of questions. Magnus didn't mind, he treasured his moments with Alec like this, when he was carefree and at peace. "No, I haven't. Too cold."

"Damn it." 

"What you want me to take you?"

"I wanted to know if you had a penguin friend you could introduce me too." He was dead serious.

“Alexander, you are truly something.”

“They’re just so cute and silly.” He explained this by making small hand motions. “And they fall so comically, Magnus. They are literally the best animals ever to exist.”

“You know, there’s penguins in South Africa also at the Central Park zoo.” 

Alec gave him a confused look. “Yeah but like can I become best friends with a penguin at a zoo? I don’t think so. Also it’s hot in South Africa why are there penguins?.”

“Beach penguins.”

Alec leaped up so he was no longer sitting, but kneeing on the couch. “Can we go there?”

Magnus smiled at his cheerful boyfriend. “Right now?”

Alec looked him dead in the eye and in the most serious tone he could muster said, “Yes.”

“I don’t think you can portal anywhere right now, Darling.” Magnus left out a little laugh.

“Okay that’s fair.” Alec sat back down and leaned into Magnus again. “But someday you’ll take me to see the penguins?” He looked over at Magnus, so hopeful that one day he’d be able to see those little creatures

“I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Alec held up his hand and stuck out his pinky. 

Magnus hooked their pinkies together and gave Alec a kiss on the cheek. “Pinky promise.”

“Hey Magnus?”

He leaned his head down so it was resting on Alec’s. “Hmm?”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Uh, I don’t know.”

“Come on Magnus, you can’t live on this planet for centuries and not have a color you like more than all the others.”

Magnus gave him a little laugh. “Okay, okay. Um, probably red?”

“Ohhh, I like when you have red streaks in your hair.” Alec fingers found their way up to Magnus’ hair and began playing with it. “You looked really good with them at my wedding.” Alec smiled at the memory, and so did Magnus. That day was one hell of a whirlwind, but it was something that they are both so thankful that happened. Neither would change a thing.

“What’s yours?” 

Alec turned his head to look up at Magnus. “Your eyes.” 

Magnus smiled at him. “You’re so cheesy.”

“I love you.” Alec clasped his hand over his mouth and laughed. “Oops.”

Magnus looked at him quizzingly and laughed. “What do you mean ‘oops’? Alexander, we’ve been dating for almost a year and you tell me you love me like 15 times a day, at least.”

“Oh, shit right.” Alec laughed at himself. 

“I love you, so much.” For what felt like the millionth time that night, he smiled. 

“I love you, forever.” Alec leaned in and brought his lips to Magnus’ and they spent the rest of their night like this, kissing and talking the night away in each other’s arms.

\--

The two of them were back on the balcony again, it was their precious space. Magnus was in the middle of telling Alec about one of the particularly ornery clients he saw that day. Alec listened intently as he could, but the alcohol began clouding his mind and he became too distracted by the warlock’s face. Alec stopped him midsentence to say, “Magnus, you’re so beautiful.”

Magnus looked at Alec, not quite knowing how to respond, so he just smiled. Before he could even think of anything to say, Alec kept going.

“Like how did this happen. Do you think the stars aligned and did some crazy shit so we could fall in love?” Alec looked at him in amazement. He was so truly in love with the man in front of him, he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s cheek, “I do think fate brought us together, that’s how soulmates work, isn’t it?”

Alec felt tears well in his eyes. Soulmates. That’s what they were, it really was. There would never be another for Alec, and though Magnus may love other people in the future, no one will ever be as great a love as Alexander Lightwood. 

“Angel, I love you so much.”

“I love you more than words could say, Alexander.” Magnus brought their lips together for a kiss so full of a love, neither man knew was possible.

\--

Magnus and Alec had spent the day at Caterina’s, babysitting Madize while she got another shift at the hospital in. Once at home, the two were back on the balcony, enjoying the cool night air. 

They sat mostly in a comfortable silence, both tired from the day and having a few drinks before they turned in for the night. Alec broke the silence. “Do you think if we had a baby they would be a warlock? How would that work? Could they be a shadowhunter warlock? That would be, what is it Simon says? Oh lit. Lit.”

Magnus had a look of confusion and amusement on his face. “Well, Alexander, it isn’t really possible for us to conceive a child.” 

Alec looked over at his boyfriend, “Well, yeah, but like if we could. Like if a warlock and a shadowhunter had a baby what would it be?”

“Honestly, I’m not quite sure. It could change person to person, I suppose. That isn’t a common combination, but it has probably happened at some point.” Magnus was rambling as he was trying to come up with an answer. “They could be a seelie, having both angel and demon blood.”

Alec leaned his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “A warlock shadowhunter would be badass.” 

Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead. “Indeed.”

\--

The team was out for drinks at the Hunter’s Moon after a particularly rough mission. Maia was tending bar and Simon was performing some songs. Spirits were high and the mood was light, they were safe after another successful mission and with their family. 

Magnus was sitting at the bar chatting with Maia when Alec walked over and leaned against the bar. 

“You’re really cute,” Alec was drunk and flirty. When he wasn’t asking a million questions, he was a flirt. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

Maia let out a laugh and so did Magnus. He looked over to Alec and replied, “Yes.”

Alec dropped his head in disappointment, “Aw damn.”

Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand, causing the shadowhunter to look up again, “It’s you.”

Alec had the brightest smile on his face, “Fuck yeah”

Maia shook her head and tried to hold back a fit of laughter. “Hey, Alec Lightweight, want another beer?”

Alec took a sip of whatever cocktail Magnus had on the bar in front of him. “Nah, give me one of these.”

Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist and leaned his head on the warlock’s shoulder. “I’m glad I’m your boyfriend.”

Magnus smiled. “So am I, Darling.”

\-- 

Magnus was laying down on the couch with Alec on top of him. They were both starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and were enjoying each other’s company. Alec kissed Magnus’ nose then his cheek and then he just left little, featherlight kisses all over his face and neck. Their legs were tangled together and it would be very hard for either of them to get up without a lot of effort. Alec left a kiss on Magnus’ neck then nuzzled his head into him. 

“Tell me a story.” Alec was tired, sounded like he was on the verge of sleep. 

“What kind of story?” Magnus smiled at him and tightened his arms around Alec’s waist. 

“I don’t know any story. Everything you talk about is interesting.” Alec snuggled his head into his boyfriend’s neck again, trying to get the most comfortable angle.

“Okay, want to hear about the time Rangor, Caterina, and I crashed the queen’s ball?”

Alec nodded against his neck and Magnus began telling the tale. Drunk Alec also liked to hear all about Magnus’ past adventures. Not that sober Alec wasn’t interested, but drunk Alec was even more curious.

Magnus was in the middle of explaining their elaborate scheme when Alec mumbled against his neck. “I can’t wait to marry you.” It took Magnus a second to register what Alec had said, but it was enough time for the shadowhunter to realize what had fallen from his lips. “You know, if you still want to, one day.”

“Of course, I do.” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec dark hair. 

Alec changed his position and so that his chin was propped up on Magnus’ chest. “Even if it means being with me forever.”

Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s face and looked at him with the most serious expression. His eyes were so honest with a hint of sorrow, but so full of love. “Oh Alexander, forever isn’t long enough.”


End file.
